The Magic of Valentine's Day
by evincis
Summary: It's Valentie's day. Cupidon tries to arrange the whole mess up he did with the fellings of the NCIS team. Tiva OS. Jibbs and McAbby are mantioned too.


_AN/ This is a Valentine's Day OS. Manly Tiva but there is also J2 an McAbby._

_It __is Valentine's Day. Cupidon has nothing to do. Usually, people think that He would be the busiest at Valentine's Day. They are wrong. Cupidon's arrows never make you love someone. They only make you think you love them. _

_Cupidon i__s very sad. None of his arrows had helped anyone from NCIS. He had aimed one to Tony who thought he loved Jeanne and one to Jeanne, so she would think she was in love with Tony. Cupidon hoped that this would help him for his mission: it didn't work. Tony was hurt, Jeanne was hurt, Ziva was hurt. Tony had been dating Ziva while his boss was in Mexico. Ziva got regnant and had given birth to a beautiful girl. Tony didn't even know about Tali. They had argued. Tony's mission began. And Cupidon thought that it was a good idea to make Tony think that he loved Jeanne._

_Ziva is__ still in love with Tony. Cupidon knows it. He didn't want her to suffer, so he made her think that she was in love with Roy, who was actually in love with her: it didn't work. Roy died and Ziva suffered even more. She discovered again her feelings for Tony, the day his car blew up. Every evening when she get back from work she looks at her beautiful daughter, which eyes are exactly the same as her fathers._

_Cupidon thinks about Gibbs. He messed up everything with him, too. He knew that the agent had suffered a lot. He knew that Jenny, the woman Jethro loved, would not show her feelings. She was too busy with this operation "La Grenouille". So, he made Jethro think that he loved Lieutenant Carnal Mann. Cupidon wasn't sure if she was really in love with him. The thing was that they were no longer together. A relationship between two persons that didn't really love each other wasn't possible._

_Cupidon looked at Abby's lab. He knew that Abby secretly loved McGee. But Tim wasn't ready for this sort of relationship according to Cupidon's criteria. So, Cupidon aimed an arrow to Abby and made her thing she loved Martin. That hurt Tim._

_Cupidon is sad. He has an idea: it is Valentine's Day. On February 14, only the true feelings matter. It is the moment to repair everything. He observes Tony. The agent is trying to focus on his job. He is making an effort to keep his eyes on his screen and not on his partner. It is a difficult task. __He finally realized that he loved her.__ Cupidon thinks. The only thing I have to do is make him tell her. _

_Tony:__ Ziva, why are you so sad?_

_Ziva__: I'm not sad, DiNozzo._

_Tony:__ Of course not. I can see that you've cried. _

_Ziva__: I haven't._

_Tony:__ You have._

_Ziva:__ I HAVE NOT CRIED. Shut up and let me work._

_Gibbs __enters the squad room__: What is going on here?_

_Tony:__ Nothing, boss._

_Gibbs slaps him on the back of the head_

_Tony____ What was that for?_

_Gibbs:__ For annoying your partner. This is for not working (he slaps him again). And this (he leads him to the elevator, and shuts the emergency button) is for not inviting the woman you love on a restaurant on Valentine's Day. _

_Gibbs is confused. He never actually thought that he would say that. He doesn't even know why is saying it. He just know he has to say it._

_Tony:__ Boss, it's complicated._

_Gibbs:__ What is complicated, DiNozzo? You love Ziva. Ziva loves you. What is complicated?_

_Tony:__ I've hurt her. I thought I loved Jeanne, but it wasn't true. The only woman I have ever loved is hurt by the biggest idiot on the earth. _

_Gibbs:__ Don't call yourself an idiot. Ducky is right, you are a lot like me when I was younger. I don't want you to make the same mistakes. 8 years ago, I shouldn't have let Jenny go. No is your turn not to let Ziva go._

_Tony is shocked. He never thought that Gibbs would talk about his love life, especially with him. They walk out the elevator. Gibbs goes to Jenny's office and Tony sits on his desk._

_Cupidon hoped that everything will happen as planned. But it doesn't. all these people are too hurt. He grabs some special arrows. These arrows make people stop thinking in a way. People trust more their feelings then their thoughts. Cupidon aims one arrow to each member od the team: one for Tony, one for Ziva, one for Jethro, one for Jenny, one for Time and one for Abby._

_Tony:__ Ziva I have to tell you something._

_Ziva:__ Me too, Tony._

_Tony:__ Let's go to dinner this evening and we could talk_

_Ziva:__ Ok._

_They continue working, but they can't concentrate. Gibbs walks in the burro section with McGee._

_Gibbs__: It's Valentine's Day. You should not be working today. Go home and get some rest._

_They al look at him. They can't understand what is happening to their boss._

_Tony__: Boss, you ok?_

_Gibbs__: Never better, DiNozzo. Go home, go to a good restaurant this evening and bring you date._

_They all grab their stuff and get ready to go home._

_Gibbs__: By the way, rule 12 changed: Always trust your feelings._

_Tony is home. He's getting ready. He wonders if he will be able to tell Ziva his feelings. He know that she loves him. He doesn't know how: he just know it's true. I little angel with a bow appears. _

_Tony__: Who are you?_

_Cupidon__: I am Cupidon._

_Tony:__ What are you doing in my apartment?_

_Cupidon__: I want to talk to you._

_Tony__: What do you want to talk about?_

_Cupidon__: Your feelings for Ziva. I also want to tell you that I am sorry._

_Tony:__ Sorry?_

_Cupidon__: I made you think that you were in love with Jeanne. We both know that it wasn't true._

_Tony__: Why did you do it?_

_Cupidon__: You had argued with Ziva. I thought everything had ended between you two until.._

_Tony__: Until what?_

_Cupidon__: Ziva has to tell you this. I am so sorry that I almost screwed up everything between you._

_Tony__: What am I supposed to do now?_

_Cupidon__: Tell her the truth. _

_Cupidon__ disappears. He appears in Ziva apartment where she is singing to her daughter._

_Cupidon__: Ziva._

_Ziva__: Who is this?_

_Cupidon__: I am Cupidon. _

_Ziva__: Oh. I thought you were just a legend. _

_Cupidon__: Well, I'm not. I am real and am here to apologize._

_Ziva:__ For what you've done?_

_Cupidon__: Yes. I am so sorry. I thought I was doing something good._

_Ziva__: Thanks to you, I will have to explain Tali why she doesn't have a father. It's not Tony's fault but I can't continue everything as though nothing ha happened._

_Cupidon__: You can and you know it._

_Ziva:__ I don't even know I accepted the dinner invitation._

_Cupidon__: You know very well. You still love Tony. You will always love him. I tried to make you think that you loved Roy but it didn't work because Tony will be always in your heard._

_Ziva__: What do I do now?_

_Cupidon__: Tell Tony everything: your feelings for him, that he has a daughter…_

_Ziva__: I don't know if I'll manage._

_Cupidon__: I know I'll sound like your boss but what is rule 12?_

_Ziva__: Never date a co…_

_Cupidon__: The new rule 12. _

_Ziva__: Always trust your feelings._

_Cupidon__ he says that with a smile__: Who are you to break your boss's rules?_

_Cupidon disappears. Ziva goes to her bedroom and finds dress lying on her bed. She wore that dress when she was undercover with Tony. She puts it. The bell rings. It's the babysitter. The bell rings a second time. It's Tony. They go to the restaurant. They don't need to talk. They just feel._

_Tony__: Ziva, I have to tell you something._

_Ziva__: Me too._

_Tony:__ Ladies first._

_Ziva__: Go on, Tony. You asked first._

_Tony:__ I love you, Ziva. I have always loved you, as I have never loved any other woman. It took me time to realise it, but I know it now. You are the woman of my life. __He puts out of him pocket a little box.__ I had bought this for you before we argued last summer. This is your engagement ring. Will you marry me, Ziva David?_

_Ziva:__ Before I give you an answer, I want to tell you something. When I tell it to you, you will tell me if you still want to marry me._

_Tony__: Nothing and No one can make me stop wanting this._

_Ziva:__ When we broke up and you began your relationship with Jeanne, had to tell you something. I was afraid of your reaction and didn't want you to stay with me only because I was pregnant._

_Tony:__ You ……. what?_

_Ziva__: Yes, Tony. You are a father. Her name is Tali. She has your eyes and is a lovely baby._

_Tony:__ I'm a father. I'M A FATHER. __He get up, puts Ziva in a big hug. Then he takes her in his arms and begins to turn like a whipping top.__ I'M A FATHER. Did you all hear. I have a baby daughter._

_Everyone in the restaurant turned around to see the happy couple._

_Tony__: When can I see her?_

_Ziva__: This evening if you want._

_Tony__: Sure. You wonder if I still want to marry you? More then ever. If you say no, I will marry you by force._

_Ziva__: I guess I have no other choice them to say yes._

_They left the restaurant and went to Ziva's apartment. The babysitter was about to feet Tali. Ziva let her go. Tony insisted to help her. They were so happy._

_Later that evening They were sitting on Ziva's sofa. _

_Ziva__: What happened today, Tony? I stopped to think for a moment. I didn't think that I would be able to tell you all these things._

_Tony__: Me too. I guess is the magic of Valentine's Day._

_It is.__ Cupidon thinks. __Finally together. They deserve it. Let's see what happened to the others._

_Gibbs and Jenny are eating in the same restaurant that Ziva and Tony quit 2 hours ago. Abby and Tim are nowhere to be seen. Well, I never look at bedrooms. Were did Tony and Ziva disappear?_

_AN/ Did you like it? Please R&R. I'm sorry if I did mistakes. I learn English only for 4 years. If there are thing you want me to change, tell me._


End file.
